


Atelophobia

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Dramatic Bitch Din Djarin, Angst, Blood Loss, Bo-Karan Fights Din for the Darksaber, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Doesn’t Think He’s Worthy of Love, Din is a himbo, Fluff, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu Loves his Dad, Hurt/Comfort, Luke Skywalker Loves Din Djarin, M/M, Mand’alor Din Djarin, Passing Out, Post-Season/Series 02, Sad boi hours, Tenderness, self worth issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: [A-tel-o-pho-bia]The fear of imperfection. The fear of never being good enough.*Slaps fic* This baby can fit so much ✨tenderness✨ behind a deceptively angsty first chapter and fic title.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 😈
> 
> Mando’a translation in end notes.

Din Djarin watches as Bo-Katan’s ship flies away, out of sight from Yavin-4. The Darksaber hangs limply from his gloved hand, and everything hurts. 

Dank _Farrik,_ the _one_ time Din wanted to lose. But he didn’t lose. He beat Bo-Katan in a fair fight and is now, _still,_ the rightful ruler of Mandalore. He’s still Mand’alor, and he’s still not fucking ready for this burden. 

He turns around to see the eyes of what’s practically the entire village on him; the younglings and their families, Cara, who’d come beforehand to warn him, Grogu, and Luke. And that adds to the weight of the world already on his shoulders, the weight of their gaze, their opinion of him now, _Luke’s_ opinion of him, Grogu’s. 

Din’s tired, despite the adrenaline still rushing through him, and he turns around, away from the weight of their stares, as Bo-Katan’s last words to him replay in his brain.   
  


_“You need to grow up and accept this responsibility. You don’t want it? Too bad.”_ She’d hissed at him. _“You can’t be the person who won’t step up to bring our people back together and retake Mandalore. Because what will you be then?_ Hut’uun.”

She’d paused to let the insult sink in before continuing. “ _I wonder what the alliance’s golden boy thinks of you? Hiding away here, too afraid to stand up and do your duty to our people.”_ Bo-Katan shook her head. _“Some father figure,”_ she’d spat, turning on her heel and making her way angrily back to her ship.   
  


A coward. She’d called him a coward. Possibly the strongest insult a Mandalorian could receive. 

But she wasn’t wrong. He _is_ hiding away, he’s ignoring what needs to be done in favor of playing house with people he doesn’t belong with. 

He heads slowly back to his little cabin that he shares with Grogu, as he wonders for the millionth time when that luck would run out. 

Grogu’s a smart kid. He’ll see soon, he’ll understand that Luke is the better option. Luke with his bright eyes and brighter smile. Luke with his force powers and his laser sword. Luke who could teach Grogu anything and everything. 

And Din, who will never be enough. 

He opens the door and crosses the threshold before he finally acknowledges the shadow that’s been trailing behind him. He sighs and turns around, and there’s Luke, standing in the doorway of the closest thing Din has had to a home since he lost the Razor Crest, Grogu in his arms, twin expressions of worry on their faces. 

“Din, are you alright?” Luke asks with a concerned frown, kneeling down briefly to set Grogu down before he stands back up and steps closer, reaching out for him. 

Din takes a step back, and he opens his mouth to respond that he’s _fine,_ when the pain he’s been keeping in since the fight, from the wounds that Bo-Katan managed to leave deep past his beskar armor, finally catch up to him full force; and suddenly he’s too dizzy to speak. He wobbles a little unsteadily on his feet and reaches a hand out to steady himself on the wall. His hand slips as his eyes roll back, and everything goes dark as Din falls to the floor, the darksaber slipping from his limp fingers. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✨Tenderness✨

Din wakes up slowly, coming into consciousness bit by bit. He’s in his bed, which means that Luke didn’t leave him on the floor, which is nice, and he feels surprisingly okay. He was pretty positive he was bleeding out under his beskar when he passed out. But when he experimentally prods at the spot Bo-Katan had stabbed him at with his fingers, he doesn’t feel any pain. And he can see just fine, barring the dried blood blocking parts of his vision from the inside of the visor of his helmet. 

He sits up, and that’s when he notices Luke. The Jedi is slouching in the chair by the bed, dozing with a clearly tuckered out Grogu in his arms, the way his head is tilted giving Grogu a little curtain of blonde Skywalker hair. 

The sight is sweet and painfully domestic, and it brings a bittersweet smile to Din’s face. He lies back down and tilts his body to face them, just watching and wishing the scene in front of him could be his normal. 

Luke must sense the eyes on him though, because he stirs not long after, blinking his bright blue eyes awake. He looks up and, even through the grogginess of waking up, the smile he gives at seeing Din awake is bright enough to light up a solar system. 

He mouths ‘I’m going to put him to bed,’ at Din, and stands up to take Grogu to his bedroom, the child still snoozing in his arms. 

As he walks away Din tries his hardest not to think about how seeing Grogu so at peace with Luke makes him feel. He does know that when Luke gets back, it’ll inevitably be time to Talk, so Din sits back up in his bed. 

The dried blood clouding his vision is annoying, and part of Din wants to take his helmet off to clean it, but the other part of him doesn’t want to risk it.

Another, quieter part of him whispers from the back of his mind that he doesn’t really mind if Luke sees his face. Not anymore. Not when Luke’s practically a member of his clan anyway.

He debates it in his head, and he’s close to coming to a conclusion when Luke comes back and Din’s attention shifts from his helmet question to Luke. 

He stares at him, and Luke hesitates in the doorway before crossing the threshold and standing awkwardly by the foot of the bed. His hands make an aborted motion towards Din before they move to clasp behind his back in an obvious move to control himself.

Luke looks at Din for a moment before he finally breaks the silence. “So I take it you weren’t alright?”

“Oh, did the passing out give it away?” Din asks, in a tone he knows is harsher than Luke deserves, and he winces a little in his helmet. “Sorry,” he adds quickly.

Damn, he really has gone soft. When was the last time he cared enough to apologize to someone for saying something a little rude?

Luke shakes his head. “It’s fine, Din,” he says, voice soft and unbelievably warm. “You’re stressed, it’s understandable to get a little snippy.” He smiles softly at Din. “Besides, you’re not really you if you’re nice all the time.” Din scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Am I wrong?” Luke asks, his smile spreading into a playful grin. 

“No. But kriff you anyway,” he mutters. 

Luke laughs then, and the sound, like everything else about Luke, is bright and so undeniably  _ beautiful.  _ Din stares at Luke, and he smiles despite himself. Luke is so bright and warm and he makes Din  _ happy  _ without even trying, and Din opens his mouth to say something and then-

“ _ Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, _ ” Din closes his mouth immediately, and he feels his face heat up. Whatever he intended on saying, it wasn’t that. He hadn’t been planning on spouting a love confession in Mando’a, especially one as deep as that. But…

It’s not a lie. 

Deep down, Din feels in his heart that the words ring true. 

Luke’s expression morphs between several emotions very quickly, too fast for Din to catch them all, but it settles on one of cautious hope. “What does that mean?” he whispers. 

Din’s heart pounds in his chest, and he stands up. He reaches out for Luke and wraps one hand around the back of his neck and the other around his waist before he pulls his head forward until Luke’s forehead is pressed against the cold metal of his helmet. 

Luke goes very still under his touch and Din can feel his heart pounding even through the leather of his gloves. He sees Luke close his eyes and feels him let out a shaky exhale. “Din?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper. Luke isn’t the most educated in Mandalorian customs, but he’s not stupid, and it’s not hard to miss the intimacy of this motion. 

Luke’s hand comes up to wrap lightly around Din’s wrist, and for a moment Din thinks he’s going to pull his hand away from his neck and back away. But he doesn’t. He just holds on and takes deep breaths. 

Luke opens his eyes again and looks up at Din, and suddenly Din wants to take his helmet off. The idea fucking terrifies him, but he  _ wants  _ it. He wants so badly to take it off, to look Luke in the eyes and have Luke gaze back into his own. He wants Luke’s bare hand on his jaw, on his cheek. He wants them pressed together forehead to forehead, like this, but skin to skin. He wants Luke to brush his hair out of his eyes, and smile at him. Oh Gods, he wants Luke to smile at him. He wants Luke to see him as he really is, bare and vulnerable showing his face, and he wants Luke to give him the same bright beautiful smile that he gives him every day. 

He wants, he wants, he  _ wants.  _

He lets go of Luke then and takes a step back, looking Luke in the eyes as he reaches up for the latches on his helmet. He presses the buttons to undo then, and they click open softly, and then Din freezes. 

He’s paralyzed, he  _ wants _ this, but he’s too scared to take that leap. 

Luke takes a step forward and reaches out, taking Din’s wrists gently in his hands. “Let me?” He whispers, and Din trusts him. 

Din loves him. 

He closes his eyes and nods almost imperceptibly. 

Slowly, Luke’s hands travel up from Din’s wrists until they cover Din’s hands and, together, they slowly pull his helmet off. 

Luke lets go of one of Din’s hands to put the helmet down on the bed, and then the hand that isn’t still holding Din’s is suddenly resting gently on his cheek, soft and warm, a little calloused, and undeniably  _ real.  _

Din shudders lightly, and he backs up to sit down on the bed, already a little overwhelmed by just a single touch. 

Luke sits down on the bed next to him and reaches out to take his hand. “Are you alright?” he asks. 

And then Din opens his eyes and turns his head to look at Luke and “Your eyes are such a beautiful blue,” he whispers. 

Luke reaches up and rests his hand on Din’s neck, pulling him down so they’re forehead to forehead. “And  _ you’re  _ beautiful, Din,” Luke says quietly and suddenly Din’s eyes are welling up with tears. 

“Fuck, stop being so sappy,  _ cyar'ika _ ,” he mutters behind a smile. 

“Stop being so cute and maybe I’ll consider it,” Luke responds immediately and Din feels his face flush. 

“‘M not cute,” he mumbles. 

Luke laughs and readjusts his hand so he’s cupping Din’s cheek and rubbing his thumb lightly over his cheekbone. “You absolutely are.”

“I want to kiss you,” Din whispers into the space between them. 

Luke smiles at him. “I want you to kiss me too,” he responds. 

So Din tilts his head forward a little, his nose brushing against Luke’s, until he’s kissing him, just a soft press of lips to lips and it feels like coming  _ home _ . 

It’s just a kiss, it’s soft and gentle, but it lingers, neither of them wanting to pull away. “You are the one my heart knows for eternity,” Din whispers against Luke’s mouth. 

Luke backs up a little, just enough to look Din in the eyes. “What?”

“What I said earlier. That’s what it means.”

Luke  _ beams  _ at him, and Din swears he’s never felt this light in his life, and then he says “I love you too,” and leans back in to kiss him again, and Din feels even more so. 

They eventually lie down on the bed, and they stay like that, trading soft, gentle kisses, hands in each other’s hair and fingers intertwined together. 

That’s how they fall asleep, tangled up in each other, warm and happy and content. 

And Din knows there’s a lot to talk about when they wake in the morning, there’s still his responsibilities as Manda’lor, but for now, for tonight, he falls asleep with a smile on his face and love in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursed idea I had while writing this:  
> So Din takes his helmet off, and looks Luke in the eyes for the first time. And my brain went “You know what would really make this hit different for Luke?”   
> The first thing Din saying to him without his helmet being “it’s nice to finally see you with my own eyes”  
> 😂
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it and please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Hut’uun- coward. (The worst insult to a Mandalorian tbh)
> 
> 😈 
> 
> Hey! I know I just posted something else today but y’all ate that shit up so fast and we are starved for content here in the Dinluke fandom. So I’m here to feed you. I’m working on the last chapters rn. So expect more soon.
> 
> Please comment, I am more craved for validation than Din is for physical touch.


End file.
